Falling
by Iawen Londea
Summary: A 16-year old Eomer suffers from an apparent fall, but the truth behind what happened is much more complicated. Chapter Two now up.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Huge gusts of wind blew through the city of Edoras at dusk; the clouds reflecting the orange that radiated from the sunset in the west. In the Golden Hall, King Theoden paced in front of his throne, a deep frown etched into his face with lines of anger and worry marring his forehead.  
  
His niece, Eowyn, a girl of only twelve, watched him pace with her wide brown eyes. Occasionally he muttered incoherently to himself, increasing the nervous anxiety that she already felt. Ever since moving in with him five years before, Theoden had been good at keeping Eowyn calm but now he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to be of any comfort to her.  
  
"This is not like him," the king said aloud finally, stopping in his tracks and looking straight at Eowyn, who held his gaze firmly.  
  
"No, Uncle, it is not," she agreed, her voice wavering only slightly but enough for him to hear it.  
  
"Your cousin will find him," he assured her, mentally kicking himself. "He must be somewhere."  
  
I wonder what explanation he will have for this, Theoden thought to himself a bit darkly. His nephew, Eomer, Eowyn's older brother, had not been seen nearly all day. Theoden thought nothing of it until dinner, which Eomer failed to show up for. The king honestly did not know whether to be angry or concerned about the situation and settled for both. Eomer was a bold sixteen year old, who could oftentimes be rash, but he had never once missed dinner with his family. The king could count on one hand the number of times Eomer had worried his family so.  
  
Perhaps he has stayed away because of the argument you had with him last night, Theoden thought, his frown deepening. He and his nephew had gotten into an argument the night before, one among many from the past five years. The two clashed about nearly everything, and the younger always took deep offense when his uncle would try to "parent" him. It had been that way ever since Eomer and Eowyn had come to live with their uncle after the deaths of their parents. Eomer had made it quite clear that Theoden was not in any way his father. Their relationship had been strained nearly the entire time, although there were times when the two got along perfectly well. Once put into a situation to disagree, however, that all changed.  
  
Theoden often found himself frustrated with his youngest sister's son, not knowing what to do with him, if anything. Theoden's own son, Theodred, who was at the moment among the many looking for Eomer, had often suggested that the king take a less parental approach in dealing with Eomer, since that obviously sent the young man reeling. Theodred believed his cousin thought that Theoden was trying to replace his parents. It sounded absurd to the king but he had given it some thought. He thought back to the day Eomer and Eowyn arrived in Edoras to live with Theoden and Theodred.  
  
All four had traveled back to Edoras together for the burial of Eomund and Theodwyn; because Theodwyn was of royal blood, she and her husband were buried in the tombs of the royal family. As was custom, Eowyn, being the female relative of the closest relation, sang the mourning song. It seemed a cruel task for a girl of only seven, but Eowyn had shown her strength and managed to get through the song as her parents were moved into the tomb. Afterwards she fell apart in her brother's arm.  
  
Eomer had been quiet the entire day, his face showing little emotion, until Eowyn had thrown herself at him sobbing. His face crumbled, tears assaulting his eyes, and that was when Theoden realized that Eomer was just barely holding it together. He was just a boy and he was alone and frightened with his parents both suddenly gone.  
  
Arriving back at the royal house in Edoras, both the children looked lost and vulnerable. Theoden assured them as much as he could, to little avail. Finally Theodred, at the time twenty-four, took Eowyn to her new room, leaving Theoden to do the same for Eomer.  
  
"This is your new room, Eomer. I think you will find the bed is larger than your last one, and the window overlooks the plains below us. One of the finest rooms in the house." The two sat down on the bed against the wall opposite the door.  
  
The eleven-year old nodded, mumbling his thanks. Eomer would scarcely look at his uncle but his face was tight and stone cold.  
  
"If you would like I can have one of the cooks make something for you. Are you hungry?"  
  
Eomer shook his head, his expression more troubled by the second.  
  
Theoden nodded and patted his nephew's knee. "All right, son, dinner—"  
  
"I am not your son!" Eomer exclaimed vehemently, jumping to his feet, startling the king.  
  
"No, of course not, that is not what I meant."  
  
But the damage had been done. Eomer stood looking furious, clenching his fists at his sides. Theoden thought it best to leave the boy alone.  
  
"Dinner will be in a few hours. I will have your cousin come get you. In the meantime if you would like to explore the house a bit, you are welcome. But tell someone if you leave, all right?"  
  
Now, back in the present, Theoden dismissed that conversation as being the catalyst of his strained relationship with Eomer. That very night he had sat down with his nephew and explained that he had not meant "son" in the context of Eomer being his son, nor would he ever presume to take Eomund's place. Eomer had said that he understood. Surely there was something else to explain what the problem was.  
  
That does not matter right now, Theoden thought, scolding himself. What matters right now is that he be found safe and well. The king looked out at the sunset and grumbled. If he had no word in another hour he would go out searching himself. He had stayed behind because Hama, the king's doorward, had reminded that he was the king and still had his duties to attend to. Besides, Eowyn would be left alone and someone needed to be there for her.  
  
But in the end, I am the king and the decision is mine. What Eowyn needs is to see her brother. In another hour, I go out.  
  
"King Theoden!" Hama exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the Golden Hall, causing both Eowyn and Theoden to jump. They stared at him with wide expectant eyes, half hopeful, half fearful, as Hama approached the king breathlessly. He bowed quickly, never the insubordinate servant.  
  
"Eomer is found."  
  
Theoden had practically run to his nephew's room but he halted near the doorway and entered calmly, having always to be king. Eowyn ran into his legs from behind, not realizing he had slowed his pace. He soothed her blonde hair back, giving her a soft smile, as they entered the room.  
  
His eyes fell immediately to his nephew, lying flat on his back with his eyes shut. His face was frighteningly white, his head wrapped in bandages. His lips nearly matched his white complexion, showing just a hint of pink to them. The two healers by his side were currently wrapping him in blankets to get him warm.  
  
Eowyn froze in place, her fearful blue eyes set on her older brother and the awful sight the normally handsome sixteen-year old made.  
  
Theodred, who was standing in the far corner watching the healers with a grim face, stepped forward as his father and cousin entered.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Theodred, what happened?"  
  
The prince glanced briefly at Eowyn before deciding it did not matter if she overheard.  
  
"He was found in the alleyway behind the house. He was probably there the entire time. No one ever goes back there."  
  
The king nodded, knowing the truth in that last statement. "So what has caused his injuries?"  
  
"My only guess is that he fell from the top of the stairs connecting the house to that alley. That wall there is only knee-high."  
  
"Fell?" Theoden repeated, incredulous. "Eomer is too cautious to fall over that wall. It would take someone foolishly careless to do that."  
  
Theodred only shrugged, unable to provide another explanation.  
  
"Milord," one of the healers spoke as she turned to him.  
  
"Eothwyn, will he be all right?"  
  
She had a deep frown on her face, which was not encouraging. "If he really has been unconscious all day then no one can say how serious his head injuries are. It's been so long already... Aside from that, he has several broken ribs, a broken ankle, a twisted wrist... His back is covered in bruises from the fall. It's a good thing none of his injuries bled, or he may well have bled to death before he was found."  
  
Theoden cringed at the thought. "You're not sure if he'll wake up are you?"  
  
Eothwyn shook her head slowly, her eyes expressing remorse. "I cannot say either way, milord. But there is hope. If he does wake up, we might still have to deal with a spinal injury."  
  
Dread gripped Theoden's heart. He'd known a few warriors who had suffered bad falls from their horses and could not walk again after that. If Eomer woke up and could not feel his legs, there would be no helping him.  
  
Still, it was a better option than him dying. For now let's just hope he lives, the king thought.  
  
"Is there anything else you can do for him right now?"  
  
Eothwyn shook her head.  
  
"Very well. Thank you for everything you have done. Go and refresh yourselves, get some rest. If I need you I will send for you."  
  
The healers bowed and left. Eowyn had pulled a chair up to her brother's bedside and sat holding one of his hands. The whole sight had a tragic poignancy to it.  
  
"I will stay with him tonight," the king told Theodred and Eowyn. "You two go get some sleep.  
  
"Sleep, father? I doubt Eowyn or I would get any. I would rather be here."  
  
"As would I," Eowyn said firmly.  
  
"Very well," the king sighed, resigned.  
  
"Uncle? Why was Eomer even near those stairs in the first place? Whoever goes to that part of the house?" Eowyn questioned, sounding troubled.  
  
"Good questions, my dear. I only hope we will get those answers."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: To everyone who's still reading, I am terribly sorry that it has been so long. I know I said that I would keep my Eomer group one chapter ahead, which I will probably still do, but I had forgotten I hadn't given you guys the second chapter yet and I don't have the third one ready. So I decided to play fair and give you guys this chapter. I'm finding myself with very little time this semester because school is consuming a lot of my time and most of the rest of my time is working so that I can pay my apartment rent and bills. I will finish this fic though, I promise all of you. I am dedicated to completing this fic, so please bare with me. I thank all of you for your patience, you guys have been awesome._**

**Falling****  
  
****Chapter Two**  
  
The sun fell twice more but saw no change in Eomer. Regretfully, Theoden could not stay at his nephew's side for most of those two days, as being king required him to see to other matters at hand. He had to force himself to concentrate fully on what was going on in the kingdom, although he found his mind often wandering back to his family.  
  
Theodred spent as much time as possible overseeing his cousin's care down to the last detail. If he thought Eomer was a touch too cold or too hot he would call for a healer to have it attended to; Eothwyn was getting aggravated because the prince was constantly putting his hand to Eomer's head, checking his temperature.  
  
Eowyn simply refused to leave her brother for any reason except to heed her calls of nature. She ate little and insisted on sleeping in the chair by Eomer's bed, even though she'd already sitting there for hours.  
  
Theoden worried his son and niece would exhaust themselves quickly but gave no thought to the fact that he was doing so himself. Both evenings he joined his family and, while Theodred and Eowyn slept, stayed up sitting at next to Eomer, who still lay white and motionless, completely unaware of how sick with worry his family was for him.  
  
Just before noon on the third day, as Theoden sat on his throne hearing about an Orc raid on one of the Rohan villages and how an eored had successfully driven them away to few deaths and injuries, Eowyn burst through the doors unceremoniously. The king cut off the marshall with a pointed look and looked to his niece.  
  
"Eomer is awake, Uncle."  
  
When they'd come back to Eomer's room, Eothwyn was huddled over the sixteen-year old, helping him drink a cup of water, which proved to be a painfully slow task. The king turned to his son.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He hasn't spoken yet," Theodred informed him. "He's having a bit of trouble concentrating, but he understood both me and Eothwyn, so that must be good."  
  
When Eothwyn turned away from her patient, Theoden saw Eomer; his eyes were closed again but he was breathing deeply, his jaw tensing as he exhaled. It seemed that merely lifting his head for some water had worn him out.  
  
"Eothwyn?"  
  
"Difficult to say, my Lord. But his hearing is fine, so we'll discuss it later." She turned back to her patient, who opened his eyes as if knowing she was going to speak to him. "Don't try to move around. Just get some rest."  
  
Her look was stern but Theoden was under impression that Eomer couldn't have moved around much even if he'd wanted to.  
  
Eothwyn pulled Theoden to the doorway and spoke in a low voice. "I'm not sure the danger is past yet, King Theoden. He could lose consciousness again, he's only barely awake. But you'll have to risk sending him to sleep soon, because he needs rest more than anything."  
  
Theoden glanced back at Eomer and was startled to see the boy looking back at him. He was still lying flat on his back, the covers pulled down slightly. His head was turned just slightly, but his eyes were slightly dazed and unfocused. The expression he gave his uncle, however, was steady and he looked like he was waiting for something. Then, with a sigh that seemed to take all he had to give, he closed his eyes and slowly turned his head away.

* * *

When the next morning came, it took Theoden a few moments to awaken Eomer, but just as the king was about to panic, Eomer's eyes slid open. Theoden helped him with more water, noticing with a frown his nephew's every stiff, pain-filled movement. Again the simple act of raising his dead to drink nearly exhausted the poor boy. As Eomer looked at him, Theoden could clearly see the pain and anguish Eomer felt.  
  
"It will be all right," the uncle assured, placing his palm at the top of the sixteen-year old's head. "I am here, and so is Eowyn and Theodred. They are asleep just on the other side of you."  
  
A small, knowing smile crossed Eomer's face briefly as he turned to see his sister and cousin. When he turned back, Theoden's face was serious, almost grave.  
  
"Do you remember what happened, Eomer?" he asked, hoping that his nephew could shed more light on how he had been injured.  
  
"No, my Lord." Eomer whispered, his voice dry and cracked. "I tried to remember last night, but nothing came to me. What did happen to me?"  
  
"You fell apparently. But that does not matter now. You get yourself well, do you understand? You are far too well liked here to leave us all."  
  
Eomer nodded but suddenly looked troubled. Theoden, however, did not notice. "Do you think you could handle some food?"  
  
"No," came the honest reply. "Just drinking water hurts too much." There was quick pause. "Just where did I fall from, Uncle? I feel like I've been trampled by a few horses."  
  
"Well you were found in the alleyway behind the house, below the back staircase."  
  
Eomer looked startled but questioned no further. In a few minutes time he was asleep again.

* * *

Over the next few days, several concerned well-wishers sent messages of love and hopes to see their young Lord again. Many of Eomer's friends came by to visit, most expressing shock as they left at how frail Eomer suddenly seemed to be.  
  
Eoward, one of Eomer's closest friends and the one who had found him, seemed more shocked than anyone.  
  
"Ever since we've met he was always the tallest, strongest one of us," he told Theodred when Eomer had drifted off to sleep. "I am relieved just to see him alive, though. When I first saw him in the alley I thought he was dead." Eoward looked sick at the memory, just as Theodred felt sick remembering that night as well.  
  
Eomer mostly was silent no matter who was visiting. He was polite of course, nodding and smiling when necessary, but everyone who saw him realized it would take a long time for him to recover full strength.  
  
He did not eat much, either. Usually when offered food he would say he was not hungry or that he did not have the energy for it. A stern look from Theoden was the only thing that could force him to eat, but Theoden was away much of the time attending to matters of the kingdom.  
  
"Cousin, is everything all right?" Theodred asked him after a week had passed. Eomer shot him an unbelieving glare. "Aside from the obvious, I meant. Is there something else that troubles you?"  
  
"I am all right, Theodred," Eomer answered in a completely unconvincing tone. Theodred sighed but did not press the matter.  
  
In private, Theoden and Theodred fretted about the possibility that Eomer wouldn't be able to walk once he'd been given the okay to get out of bed. They also discussed what might be bothering the bed-ridden boy. The king was of the opinion that Eomer was so troubled because he could not get out of bed and was in too much pain to defy the order, and that he had to rely completely on everyone else.  
  
"He's waiting until he can move around enough to do things on his own. Only now can he even eat and drink by himself. What will happen if he goes to stand up and finds he can't move his legs?"  
  
It was of Theodred opinion, however, that Eomer might be so troubled because he'd already discovered that he couldn't feel his legs.  
  
"I couldn't imagine having to face anyone with that. He is probably just as terrified at telling you as he is at facing a lifetime being paralyzed."  
  
Both theories went untested, however, because Eomer kept insisting nothing more bothered him and Eothwyn forbade them from asking Eomer about his legs until he was stronger.  
  
Two weeks after Eomer's fall, Grima Wormtongue came to visit. Eoward was there; he had been coming every day to keep his best friend company and to try and cheer him up.  
  
Grima entered wearing a most concerned expression. Theodred, who sat in the corner of the room as usual, looked surprised to see his father's advisor come in but said nothing.  
  
"That was quite a fall you took, Lord Eomer," he said gravely.  
  
"I do not remember it," Eomer replied quietly.  
  
"That is probably better for you. We are all glad you are recovering."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Grima bowed his head at Eomer and then at Theodred before taking his leave.  
  
The room was filled with a startled silence. Eomer seemed a bit dazed from the visit; something was clawing at his mind, as if there was something he should remember but he could not quite reach it.  
  
Something gnawed at the prince's mind, as well. Theodred watched as Grima met up with the king at the doorway. As Theoden graciously thanked his advisor for the visit, Theodred replayed in his mind Grima's words to Eomer. He could see from Eoward's bewildered expression that he had not imagined the disappointment and slight sarcasm in Grima's voice. Eomer too seemed puzzled about it. He watched Wormtongue until, feeling eyes upon him, Grima turned to look back. He looked a little fearful as he walked out of sight. Theodred decided that an eye must be kept on that man.  
  
**TBC**

**_Drop me a review!_**


End file.
